Ben 10: Earth Above Life
canceled Ben 10: Earth Above Life ''is a non-canon movie produced and written by PokeRob. It has a more realistic art-style than the actual show, however, none of the art used is being claimed to have been made by or taken by PokeRob himself. The art used in the promotional picture above was made by Rock-Bomber on Deviantart. Now, about and onto the movie! Prologue I'm Ben Tennyson, and my life...well, it sort of sucks. It's been a long time since I could call this world my own, but I'm ready to take it back for myself. Anybody who tries to stop me? Oh, you wouldn't want to know what happens to them. This isn't like the invasion of planets that hapenned to my universe long ago. This isn't the standard 'universe in danger, save in a day' type of thing, either. I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is ''my ''story. A long time ago, around my age of 10, I found a extra-ordinary object in the forest. This was my own fate, and led me to a long life of hero acts. I wandered too close. The object opened itself, a alienistic watch attaching it to myself. I was stupid around this age-who wasn't?- and fiddled with it, not thinking of the dangers that could lie ahead. Long story short, I nearly burned an entire forest down. I turned into-I didn't even know, it's hard to explain...an lava-built species from far away, under the name of Pyronites. Not even my family recognized me. Infact, they nearly killed me. They luckily figured out how to turn me back, figured out they needed to protect me-or was it I, that needed to protect them? This story is what led to me being hunted down by some of the most ferocious villains of all time-the Highbreed, Vilgax, Agreggor, Zs'Skayr, and much, much more. Vilgax is just some obnoxious squid who's been stalking me my entire life, and never seems to go away no matter what I do to him. And, as I said before, anybody who tries to stop my plans, you don't want to know what happens. This is exactly why I'm not going into detail here. The same with every other villain stupid enough to try my will. Vilgax, Albedo, Agreggor, Zs'Skayr, Psyphon, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Attea, god, these people don't learn, do they? Growing up as a teen, I faced villains who turned hero, I faced villains who just couldn't wait to destroy earth. The villain turned hero? Kevin Levin, one of my worst enemies from my childhood. It's a good thing he turned, or something bad could have hapenned to him. The actual Villains? The Highbreed. With their gigantic army of DNAliens, we were lucky to start a peace treaty. My omnitrix was soon destroyed-well, more accurately, self destructed. It was replaced by one of the most dangerous alien weapons in the galaxy-the Ultimate Omnitrix, or as I called it, the Ultimatrix. Well, with the help of that thing, one of the biggest world conquers and most dangerous villains, Agreggor, was taken down. Not before I could save many innocent people from dieng, though. However, along with the defeat of that villain, came a corrupted Kevin, again. He turned monster, literally, in a leap of faith to save the world. This made even more people died, and I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't. I luckly grew strong enough to take a risk, and Kevin reverted, after many people died, though. Then, of course, god stinkin' Vilgax comes back. And another new threat- the Lucubra, and a giant squid demon, Diagon. Vilgax figured out some way to combine himself with two of the biggest threats to the world, and the Ultimatrix saved me. I went Ultimate WayBig in a last attempt to save the Earth, and would you believe me when I said it worked? However, the Ultimatrix was then also destroyed, replaced by the final Omnitrix. And that leads me to now, when all I can say is, my world has changed. 'Alot.''' Category:Movies Category:Non-Canon Category:PokeRob